Carlin Vause
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: Both Alex and Stella thought they wanted Piper, but maybe what they really wanted was each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

When I arrived in prison, no one knew who I was but all the girls lusted after me. The Aussie accent caught their attention. In their non-stop flirtations they never stopped to ask themselves, would she be interested in me? Would this Stella girl I've been harassing for weeks even like me or am I just wasting my time? These women would come up to me, 2 teeth in their mouth, both of which were rotting, and they couldn't even hardly say my name let alone be aggressively flirtatious. I'm not saying I'm superficial, but when you've got your options, most people would go for someone a bit more hygienic.

However, when I arrived there was one girl who caught my attention. Her eyeliner never smudged or looked cheap even though we all know it is (Commissary sells shit makeup). She walked strong but humbled. She was tall, beautiful, and had killer tits. Her name was Alex. I was completely taken by her but I never got the balls to talk to her until I started hanging around Piper. She didn't exactly like me, and I didn't exactly like the things I'd heard about her from Piper. She even referred to me as Justin Bieber one day. I don't even look like Justin Bieber.

Anyways, today they released a few prisoners from Max back into the normal prison. Hell, nothing is normal here but you get the idea. Nicky and I had actually grown a bit fond of each other over here. It's impossible to think Litchfield can even have this many people right up the road from the facility with only 200 girls. Here, I'd be willing to bet there's at least 500.

"Hey, Carlin! Wait up. Why you walkin' to the van like a fuckin' Indie singer posing for their new album huh? What's on your mind?" Nicky says.

"Just... girls. As always." I say, lightly.

"Eh? Which ones?" she interrogates.

"Vause. Any idea why she hates my fucking guts?"

"Well, from what you've told me, you fucked her girlfriend."

"Right, right. But from what Piper told me, the first time they fucked, Alex had a girlfriend."

"You still infatuated with Chapman?"

"No, no. Don't get me wrong, I still have very confusing feelings towards her. Both rage and admiration, but honestly, Vause was the first girl I noticed when I got in. I'd really like to know her better. Maybe if I offered her a free tattoo?"

"Carlin, if you think Chapman or the meth heads haven't stolen any sight of a needle by now you're dumber than ya fuckin' look."

We get in the back of the van. Maritza is driving now. I start to wonder what happened to Pennsatucky. And why Maritza is the only girl in here that prefers I call her by her first name. Maybe some joke... like "watch the Aussie try to pronounce my weird ass name".

She checks her makeup while the CO slams the door. He looks like a fucking rapist squirrel. She buckles up and starts the van. We head back to the normal place. As we arrive, there's 2 other CO's waiting for us. We get out of the van and I look at the familiar building. I notice a familiar face in one of the windows upstairs. Chapman. I ignore her glares and walk inside.

We get to through the usual changing into orange so everyone can see you're either back or new, squat and cough, fingerprints, ID's, and finally our dorms that smell like rotten brie cheese and piss. And, this is home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 ***bzzzz***

"Nickels, Carlin, up and at em!" one of the female guards hollers.

I wake up and rub my eyes. Nicky and I are the only two in the room. Our other temporary bunk mates are gone. Last night was weird. The bunkies are named Sarah and Heather. They look like two straight preppy girls. The type of girls who picked on me in high school and called me "mangirl" or "dyke bitch".

I get up and hop down off the top bunk. I playfully punch Nicky in the arm. She groans and sits up. Her hair is as wild as ever. We both stand up and stretch. We walk to the cafeteria. It's fuller than before.

"I heard they brought in a ton of chicks from that Heather chick." Nicky says.

"Yeah, I can see that." I say.

I stand in line with Nicky and scan the room. I see Vause sitting with Chang and Morello. I grab the tray from the line. It looks like Nutraloaf but more liquid-like. Nicky and I walk over and sit by Vause. She sits by Morello. Morello gets shocked and grabs her, crying and hugging her so tight she looks like she might pop. We all laugh.

"Vause, what the fuck is this?" I say, pointing to this slop on my tray.

"Um, it's like creamy beef with fruit and corn?" she answers, laughing.

"So liquid Nutraloaf. We're literally eating fucking liquid Nutraloaf. Where the fuck is Red? She'd never allow this." I ask.

"She quit after Judy King got in stomping her big uptight feet over everyone. Now they won't let her, Judy, or even Gloria in the kitchen. It's all their handymen." Alex explains.

"And all the new girls?"

"You get used to them. If you're asking about Piper I don't talk to her so I don't know what she's up to." Alex says, sadly.

"Alex, I just want to apologize for everything that happened with Piper. You were actually the first girl I noticed when I got in and I'd really like to get to know you better." I say.

"Well why don't we just set up a fucking speed dating game? We're in prison, Stella. We met because we're both criminals. We didn't accidentally touch hands reaching for the creamer at a coffee shop. Ha. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you? You go after my girlfriend, split us up, fuck her over, go to max, come back, and your first thing you want to do is try and get with me?" she says.

"I'm sorry. I just thought we'd be great friends. If it led to something more, fine. If not, fine. Can I at least offer you a free tattoo once I find my gun?" I ask, practically begging for this girl to give me a shot.

"Come on Vause. Give the girl a fuckin' break. You think this is Hell? We were in Satan's hairy asshole for the past few months." Nicky says.

"Fine. One tattoo. Something small. A quote I love." Vause says.

"Done. What's the quote?" I ask.

"With pain comes strength." she answers.

"Love it. Meet me in the chapel tonight." I say.

She nods. We all try scarfing down the Nutraloaf and laugh over how terrible it is. I notice out the corner of my eye Chapman glaring at me again. I finish my food and put the tray away.

"You're not even going to say anything to me?" I hear a familiar voice say. It's Chapman.

"I want nothing to do with you." I say and walk away.

That night, I walk to the chapel and see Alex waiting. She's sitting on the stage. I laugh and walk to the wall. I open the fake wall and the gun is right there. Except now there's black ink along with the white. Chapman must have worked her way into some black ink. Alex walks towards me and takes her shirt off.

"Whoa! I know we agreed if anything happened we'd let it but a little pushy there Vause." I say, laughing.

"Shut up. I want the quote on my side." She laughs.

She sits beside me and I get the gun and ink ready. I turn towards her and grab her side. I start the tattoo. She hardly even flinches. She knows how to honor the pain. My kinda girl. We finish the tattoo and I put some vaseline on her side. She puts her shirt back on.

"So, why did you notice me?" she asks.

"Um... Well, you were gorgeous for starters. Killer tits. Great eyeliner even though we all know its that cheap crap from commissary. I appreciate the person you are."

"Wow, no ones ever analyzed me like that. It's nice. I like it."

We smile at each other for a while. We both get up and walk back to our bunks. I get into the dorm and sit on my bunk above Nicky's.

"Carlin, Nickels, you're getting moved. You're gonna be bunking with each other." A female guard hollers.

We walk with her and get changed into the usual tan outfits. More fingerprints, squats, and we're finally to our actual dorms. A lot has changed. Everyone hates the squirrel looking guard, Poussey and Soso are actually one of the cutest couples I've ever seen, Crazy Eyes found some mate who looks ten times crazier, and Chapman is still screwing over these poor girls.

I lay down in the first bed in a long time that doesn't reek of piss and nearly instantly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I get up off the mattress that shouldn't even be allowed to call itself that and grab my shower caddy. I walk to the shower and see Alex. She's drawing on her eyeliner with... a sharpie? That cannot be healthy for her eyelids. I turn my head and see Chang stop brushing her teeth with salt to look at her almost as shocked as I am.

"Hey Lesbian! Chemical in Sharpie make you go blind!" Chang says and goes back to her salty routine.

Alex glares and goes back to her routine.

"You know, she's actually right. It's basically just several types of alcohol and ethanol." I say to her.

Chang smiles at me and nods. Alex glares at me too.

"Chang, I'm genuinely curious. What the fuck does salt do for your teeth that is worth that?" I ask.

"Cleans and strengthens." she says.

"Seriously? That's fucking cool! I know that yappy chick is always going on about her natural remedies but you seem so humbled."

"Soso is my roommate. She's a lovely girl." she says.

She grabs her box of salt and walks away. I turn to Alex. She's brushing her teeth with toothpaste.

"I swear if you ask me what toothpaste does for my teeth I'm going to punch you." she says.

"Yikes. Why are you so cranky?"

"I don't know. Guess it just seems weird... Us hanging out with Piper wanting to know our every move."

"Did she say something to you?"

"No but Flaca has been watching us like a hawk. And she's basically Piper's little bitch. She does whatever Piper asks for a little extra cash to help her sick mom. It's fucked up."

"Well, so what if she does know?"

"It just makes me paranoid, okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to her."

"Really?"

"Of course." I say, smiling at her.

"Look I really want to get to know you more. Do you maybe want to go see the movie tonight together?" she asks, blushing.

"I'd love to."

We both blush and laugh a little. I get into the shower before someone steals my spot. These showers are still filthy but much better than the ones in Max. At least there's no guard watching you and taking mental pictures for his jerk off session later. I get out and dry off my hair. Alex has left. I look at the clock and realize breakfast has just started. I throw on my clothes and as I'm walking out nearly run right into Piper.

"Chapman. Can we talk?" I ask.

"Um, sure. What?"

"Stop keeping tabs on me. And Alex."

"What I do is none of your business. Or did you forget what I'm capable of?"

"Oh! What you're capable of? You're just a whiney little white bitch who's been over privileged her entire life! You want to go up against someone who knows what it's like on the streets? I could make you hurt in places you didn't even know you could feel pain."

"I'm not scared of you, Stella. Or Alex. Or anyone. This place needs me. The inmates, they need me." she smiles.

I laugh quietly and look up to see her still smiling. The rage takes over my body and I punch her in the face as hard as I can. She falls to the ground and her mouth drops open. I kneel beside her.

"You. Are. Nothing. Leave me alone, leave Alex alone, and stop being such a manipulative little cunt to Flaca."

I get up and walk away. I walk to the library and only one guard stops me.

"I forgot my coat in the library the other day." I say as an excuse.

They let me through. I can tell by his eyes he's only letting me through because he doesn't think I'll do anything to risk getting thrown back in max. I walk into the library and find the fake wall. All of Chapman's money is still there. Did she really think no one else would look here? I grab it all and stuff it down my pants. I walk back past the guard and shrug as if to say "guess it's not there". I walk into the breakfast line. Morello walks up behind me.

"I heard there was a little fight between you and Chapman in the showers." she squeaks.

"Wow, things travel fast here." I say.

"Not really. I was in the showers. See? Wet hair." she laughs.

I get my tray and see Flaca. She looks both regretful and scared of me.

"Hey, Flaca? I really need to speak with you in private when you get a chance." I say.

"Oh... Okay." she looks terrified.

I give her a reassuring smile and grab my food and coffee. I go sit by Alex and Morello follows. Chang walks over and points to a spot by Morello.

"This spot taken?" she asks.

"Nope. Have a seat." I say before anyone else can tell her to go away.

I glance over and see Chapman looking like she's just seen her own death. So dramatic. Alex notices too. Morello laughs to herself.

"What happened to her?" Alex says.

"We got into a fight." I answer before Morello can.

"You and Piper? Over what?" she asks.

"You. Me. Her being on a power trip. Flaca. I think it was a much needed punch. I guess it technically wasn't a fight. More of, she got in my face and I punched her lights out." I say.

"You did that for me? Or us.. I guess?" she asks.

"Absolutely."

She looks shocked but happy that someone would defend her like that. Flaca walks up to me.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Yeah. Be right back, ladies. Don't fight about the harmful effects of Diet Coke while I'm gone." I say.

We walk to the freezer in the kitchen. She pulls me in and closes the door. I'm pleasantly surprised that her Latina Mother isn't here. In fact, no one is except us.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Chapman paid me to watch you and Alex. I didn't want to but my mom is real sick, you know?"

"Flaca, can I call you that?"

"No one asks, but I actually prefer Marisol."

"Marisol, I'm not mad at you. I understand the bad things a person can do when put in a situation like that. I hit Piper because she started all this. She manipulated you for her own personal gain. I have something for you." I say.

I pull out the money and hand it to her. Her mouth drops and she starts crying so hard I worry she might pass out.

"This is 2 grand..." she says.

"I know. I took it from Piper. You give that to your mother and don't ever let that controlling bitch make you do a damn thing ever again. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you so much." she says, grabbing me and hugging me so tight I can hardly breathe.

"Now. We gotta get back out there before any CO's find us. Find the little yappy white boy guard who looks like he's never needed a razor. He's the one Piper uses. He can get the money to her." I smile.

We laugh and I help her wipe away her tears and look like she hasn't been crying. She stuffs the money down her pants. We walk out and go back to our normal daily lives as if nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I'm standing in the bathroom scared half to death. I check my breath and hair probably 100 times. I'm ready to go meet Alex for the movie. I have absolutely no clue why I'm so damn nervous. I dump the leftover coffee grounds I used for eyeshadow down the sink. I hear foot steps. More of a march actually. I turn and see a very angry Chapman marching towards me.

"You fucking bitch!" she hollered.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"You took my money. AGAIN! You're gonna pay much worse this time. The things I plan on doing to you will make you wish you were dead, Stella. Don't fuck with me."

"Aw, that's cute. Actually you better get back to your bunk, ya know, meet the CO's there? I hear someone sent in a complaint about you using drugs and harboring weapons."

"I'm not falling for your little game. You don't have the balls."

"No? Guess we'll see, won't we Chapman? Good talk." I say and grab my things.

I hear a guard come in yelling. She pushes Chapman to the ground. She looks up at me in complete disbelief. I smirk, wink, and walk off. I put my things in my dorm and walk over to Alex. She's blushing and smiling while looking at the ground. She looks up at me and gives me a deep meaningful look that could put Norma out of business. I hear the song Crimson and Clover playing in my head on repeat. Maybe that will be our song.

"Ready?" she asks.

"After you, my lady." I say.

She grabs my hand and we walk hand in hand to the movie. We both are utterly shocked as we walk by several guards and not one asks us to stop holding hands. We get to the movie and sit in the front. Poussey looks over and sees us together and gives us a meaningful smile. We sit through this awful movie that neither of us enjoy. We go back to our bunks afterwards and sit on my bed. She leans in and kisses me, finally breaking the suspense. We kiss a few more times and then she leans back and laughs.

"You know, when a girl is kissing you, laughing at her isn't the greatest feeling..." I say.

"I'm sorry, it's nerves. I laugh when I'm nervous."

"Alex, you don't have to be nervous. I was wanting to tell you something anyways. Piper is in max. She got caught with illegal items in her bunk..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry."

"No, no! This is great. It's a huge relief. I just feel bad for her for some reason."

"Manipulative people have a way of making you feel bad even after they've left your life."

"True. God I'm so glad I have you." she says, smiling and kissing me again.

"Me too, babe. Shall we make it official? We can't exactly update our statuses online but I could carve it in a tree with a stick. Or in the web of hair in the showers." I say, we both break out in laughter.

"I'd like that. I thought you didn't like commitment? Didn't you basically mock me for it when you slept with Piper?"

"I was jealous. I'm not entirely sure of who at the time, but I was a dick. I didn't want Piper to like you because I did. I guess I wanted you all to myself, which was selfish. I know that. And I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's in the past. Let's focus on the future."

"I know how we can start." I say, kissing her again and sliding my hand up her leg.

She pulls back for a minute, but then kisses me again and pushes me down on the bed. She grabs my arms at the wrist and pins them above my head. She looks up to make sure no one is watching but the only other people even in the bunks are the black girls down the hall and no one could hear anything over Taystee speaking. She pulls my pants off and spreads my legs, kissing up them slowly.

She gets right above my pussy, basically hovering over it, and whispers up to me "You ready?". I like the consensual part of being with her. Most people aren't that way anymore. I nod at her and she starts kissing and licking me down there. It feels like a hundred fireworks and butterflies are exploding inside my stomach, and then a thousand... Then several thousand... One hundred thousand... A million!

"Oh my God, Alex!" I cry out as I orgasm.

She looks up at me shocked. I cover my mouth worried I was too loud. She giggles to herself. I'm still not entirely sure why but it's making me nervous as fuck. She sits up beside me as I put my pants back on.

"You know, you should really warn a girl before she eats you out that you're a squirter." she smiles and laughs.

"Shh! I'm hardly one."

"Whatever! My mouth felt like it just spent the day at Water World! And if anyone was going to hear something, they probably just heard you screaming my name." she laughs again.

We laugh together. I grab a Sprite and Diet Coke out of my drawer. I hand her the Diet Coke.

"Thank you. I thought you were against aspartame?"

"I am, but you aren't. We can respect each others beliefs, can't we?"

"Of course. Thank you, again."

"It's just a Diet Coke."

"No, it's really not. This is just another reminder that you pay attention to me and you care about my beliefs and interests. No ones ever really paid attention to me like you. I love it."

We look at each other for a long time, smiling. I can't believe anyone wouldn't give this girl the world. I feel myself falling for her a little bit, but know it's way too soon to say anything so I just smile and kiss her.

"You taste like Diet Coke and pussy." I say, laughing.

"So.. the usual?" she responds, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Hey, hot dyke chick!" I hear someone yell at me in the hall.

I turn around to see Pennsatucky walking towards me. As she approaches she has this potent yet highly unpleasant scent to her. Her hair is a mess. Her sweater has several stains on it, yet she seems like this is her normal look so I try to go along with it.

"Um, it's Carlin actually. I guess we go by last names here. You're Pennsatucky?" I ask.

"Right, sorry. Old habits, ya know? Uhh, Pennsatucky is just a nickname by the way but it's cool. So I've noticed everyone here kinda wants to fuck your brains out, how do you do that? How do you make people want you?" she asks.

"Umm... well... Personal hygiene is a biggie for me. I like smelling nice. They actually just started smelling perfume at commissary. And makeup. But I usually just use coffee grounds for eyeshadow. Working out in the yard 2 or 3 times a week. And I like doing my hair. I could help you with most of that if you want."

"Personal hygiene, makeup, hair, exercise, girl when do you sleep?!" she asks.

I look at her waiting for her to be kidding but she actually seems serious.

"I guess you just get used to it."

"Okay okay, what would you do for me?"

"Your hair. Give it some layers and maybe some bangs for volume and to frame your face. Makeup, I'd get some foundation and lipstick from commissary. Maybe some eyeliner or darker colored eyeshadow. I can do some exercises with you at the same time I do mine. Brushing your teeth twice a day, deodorant every single day, showering every day, shaving your upper lip and eyebrows, and perfume."

"And then any boy will like me?"

"Well, not every single one. You know the saying, you can be the juiciest, ripest peach in the orchard but there's still gonna be people who don't like peaches, but it will certainly help. Out of curiosity, who is this for?" I ask.

"Aiden. My old boyfriend. He's visiting. I might ask him to marry me if things go right this time."

"I see. Well, I got another 12 months and I'm out so make the wedding soon." I smile at her.

I walk off realizing what I've just said. 12 months. Alex might still be here. How will things change for us if we're still together then? Outside of this place, I was a player. I've never even told her that. I usually brought home 2-3 girls a week. I drank and smoked and did all kinds of drugs. I know I would stick to weed once I got out, but the temptation of women I could touch and see and bring home would still be there.

I walked outside and over to the picnic table Alex liked to read on. She was sitting there looking at the sun. I started walking over to her when a guard stopped me dead in my tracks. He looks at me displeased.

"Carlin, new laws and regulations just passed. You're getting out. Now." he says.

"Right now?"

"If you don't come with me right now, you'll be waiting 12 months! Your choice inmate! Don't worry, you can visit your girlfriend later."

I turn and walk with the guard to my bunk. He hands me my clothes and paperwork. I change as slowly as I can. Alex still isn't here. I grab the paperwork and walk with the guard to get checked out. I pass fingerprints and get my picture taken. I walk out and the guard hands me my bag with $47 and a prepaid cell phone with 2 calls. They drive me to my halfway house. It looks very ghetto.

I take my bags and am greeted by an older woman and man. I don't recognize either of them. Apparently I need roommates who are somehow qualified to live with former criminals? I walk upstairs to my room which is decorated very girly. I absolutely hate it but I'm told I can decorate it however I want to. It's so odd having a room to decorate. I set my bags down and close the door. I turn on the flip phone. I dial the prison and ask for Alex's line.

I'm on the other end for 6 minutes before she finally answers.

"Stella?!" she yells.

"Alex! I'm so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, the guards took me right as I was coming to see you."

"You put Piper in max."

"Are you fucking serious?! I've been gone all day, you had no clue where I was, and your main concern is Piper?!"

"Stella, this is serious. I had feelings for you and you lied to me."

"I'm sorry, did you just say had?"

"You know what I mean."

There's silence for a minute. I consider just hanging up.

"I'm sorry, Stella. I don't want to fight..." she says.

"Alex, I was coming to talk to you earlier because I don't think I can do this anymore. It's just... There's a lot you don't know about me..." I say.

"A lot I don't know about you?! We just started dating of course I don't know every fucking detail! Come on, give me a break. Don't fucking do this to me." she says, tearing up.

"No, not like that. I'm a player, Alex. I wasn't in the time we dated but I can't promise I'll be faithful now."

"You JUST got out. You don't even have a fucking job to pay to go on a date. You don't even have a car to get to the date. And you're already thinking about all the pussy you're gonna get? Yet you're mad at me for being genuinely concerned about my ex-girlfriend who was also my best friend for some of the time we were in here? You know what Stella, you are just as manipulative as Piper." she says.

I hear the phone hang up. I shut the phone and lay on the bed. There's a knock on my door.

"Ehm, come in? I guess." I say.

"Hi darling, we didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Barbara, but I prefer Barb, and this is my husband, Phillip. Though he prefers Phil. We brought you these cookies because we thought you probably hadn't had homemade cookies in a while."

"No, not since I was a child, that's very sweet. Thank you!" I smile at them.

"Well, we're both lawyers so that's how we met. Where are you from?" Barb asks.

"Australia, originally. Moved here when I was young. Ehm, currently no job as I'm sure you know. In fact, how do I get a job? Can I just get any job?"

"Well, lawfully yes however not every employer is willing to hire someone um... who just got back on their feet."

"You can say prison, Barb. I know I was there."

"Well it's just that not everyone is so open-minded these days." she says.

"Okay, I'll start looking tomorrow."

"Great, have a good night!"Phillip says, dragging his wife out of the room. I'm glad he caught the drift.

I shut my door and look around the room. I find the remote to the TV they set up and turn it on. I have no idea what half of these buttons or channels are. I put it on some old cartoons I slightly recognize and start slowly drifting off into sleep. I start thinking about Alex, but push the thought away. I shut off the tv and roll over forcing myself to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **1 year later.**

 _Dear Pi_

 _Hey Pipes_

 _Piper_

 _Hello_

 _Hi Piper,_

 _It's Stella. It's been exactly a year since I got out. But I haven't forgot today is also the day you get out. Out of prison, out of max. At this point, you're probably wondering why I'm sending you anything. In fact, I'll be shocked if you haven't thrown this in the rubbish yet. I know you're mad that I got you in there, but I hope someday you will be able to see that my halfway home family, Barb and Phil, were the ones who got you out and made you a resume to get you a job straight out of prison. You have no clue how hard it is to be a former inmate and get a job, you are truly blessed._

 _I've wrote to you now because I've been seeking professional help to let go of things and I think a major part of that is making things right with you. Piper, I have had some awful feelings towards you, and I didn't act on those in an appropriate manner. However, I also had a great deal of admiration for you. You were like this evil genius. You knew how to make the absolute best of an awful situation. I hope we can fix things soon._

 _Stella_

I lick the back of the envelope, try to push down the anxious feeling in my stomach, and put the letter in the mailbox. I've officially sent a letter to Piper. I walk back inside and sit on my couch. I take in this moment and I'm momentarily paralyzed by all the progress I've made. In one year I've made it on my own, I have my own apartment in Portland, Oregon. I own my own coffee and weed shop. Yes, you understood me. One side sells delicious lattes, the other sells delicious kush. For anyone with a medical card or over 21 of course. Barb and Phil retired and chose a retirement center down in Eugene. Alex and I spoke once but it was awkward. I've seen a few girls here and there but none that really stuck. Thanks to the changing marijuana laws and the help of Barb and Phil, Poussey and Soso got out early and work for me. They're getting married in fall. And much to my surprise, I even became pretty good friends with Pennsatucky. The prison started this video chat service. The prisoners get 2 calls a week, each 5 minutes in length. Since her family hasn't really forgave her for her crimes, she mainly talks to me and Aiden. They got married in June because Pennsatucky wanted a summer wedding. She neglected to remember she was still indoors. She's not expecting a child. Chang is still there, but not much a phone user.

Today was a big day for so many reasons, but my favorite? First Friday. The first Friday of the month, there's a festival on the street by my shop so we host a deal for a free latte when you buy our dispensary gift box. You get an eighth, 2 pre-rolls, an edible, a t-shirt or beanie, and a lighter for $40. We were very popular and the boxes sold out almost instantly. Soso and Poussey loved today because it usually ended in hundreds of dollars in tips which they used to go to hookah lounges and fancy dinners.

I walk into the coffee side where Soso is and hand her my coffee cup, she fills it up and hands it to me with a smile.

"Big day, how ya feeling boss?" she asks.

"Great! I saw tons of people outside. Took me a good 20 minutes to park." I reply, sipping at my black coffee.

"Oh, I meant Piper. We got a call from Alex last night. She was asking about you and us and Piper."

"Oh. Um, fine, I guess. I'm not really expecting to see her so I guess I don't mind. You mind grabbing some Macca's for lunch before the crowd hits?"

"Macca's?" she looks at me, confused.

"McDonald's. Sorry. When I have hard PTSD days I become more Australian for some reason." We both laugh.

"Yes, definitely." she says nodding.

She grabs her keys and walks off to get our usual order. I go to the dispensary side and see Poussey rearranging strains. She looks deep in concentration but my inner boss comes out and I realize she's doing something I didn't ask her to.

"Uhh, what's all this?" I ask.

"Oh, hey! I rearranged them in order from strongest to least strong. You like it?"

"I appreciate it, I really do. I just think we should keep it in alphabetical order. If we tell them we're selling one we can consider to be weak, it makes us look less reputable. Like we'd sell them product we ourselves don't believe in. Please tell me you understand. I really don't want any hurt feelings..." I say.

"Nah, nah it's good! You're right man. I wasn't thinking. Just a lot my mind."

"I heard. Prison drama?" I ask.

"Yeah."

My phone buzzes. I pick it up without even looking at the caller ID. Nerves sure know how to make your brain stop working.

"Hello?" I say.

 **You have a call from Litchfield.**

That voice. That automated, awful sound. I accept. There's silence on the other end. I hear a breath.

"Stella?" she says.

"Alex."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

I was in my office when I hung up the phone. I had to step away from Poussey. I couldn't let anyone see that she was still effecting me this way. I cried. Alex had told me she was getting out and wanted to see me. She wanted to be somewhere she felt safe. She explained that the reason why she acts out sometimes is because she felt neglected and left out often all of her life. I had told her to come visit me, but when she told me she would, my heart dropped. What had I just offered? I would have to be her halfway home until she could afford living on her own.

I walked back out to explain to Poussey but we were already packed so I just turned on the usual stoner radio and grabbed my food from Soso. I talked to a few people in line, handed out a few 10% off coupons and went back to my office. My phone rang again. It was a number I didn't know but I answered anyways assuming it was the prison rejecting my offer to Alex.

"Um, hi, is Stella there? Stella Carlin?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, its Piper..."

"Piper? Oh my God. It's so good to here from you. How did you find my number?"

"Well, you sent me a letter on the back of your cable bill. By the way, you need to stop watching so many Ronda Roussey Pay-Per-Views, they're running you a fortune."

We both laughed and caught up. I apologized and so did she. Once we were off the phone I felt the need to tell my newest best friend, Pennsatucky. I mean, it wasn't like I had much else to do. There was no way I dare go out while our gift boxes were selling faster than Bieber tickets. I called her up and my heart melted hearing the adorable squeaky girl I'd come to know and love.

"Piper and I just made up." I said.

"What? Shut your mouth! That's awesome! I'm getting out next month, turns out when you're pregnant and Christian the church throws a fit till you get out." she laughed.

"Well, you could always visit me. And soon to be Alex."

"Nah I don't fuck with drugs anymore. I heard this monkey like almost died from eating a bag of weed once."

I shook my head and wondered how this girl had made it in the world. She gushed over her wedding and I gushed over how great it felt to finally have my life on track. I hung up and checked the clock. I had an email from Poussey saying they sold out and she had went on her break. I heard the door close and she came back in. I met her outside my office door. We swapped stories of our day and then she said something that stuck with me forever.

"Isn't it crazy? How we could do some of the worst things we've ever done and find some of the best people? It's crazy how love really does make the world go round. Your mindset and perspective, that's all you got at the end of the day."

I looked at her and realized she was absolutely right, and it was time to fix things.

 **3 weeks later.**

I picked Alex up from the airport last night. We had just woke up and met Soso and Poussey for brunch. We all caught up and Alex had already found a job at a boutique here. I offered her a job through my company, but she didn't want her entire resume to be drug-related. Alex and I had finally made up and we were taking things slow but actually bonding. Piper visited once in a while with Larry, her husband now. And we all lived happily ever after... Just kidding. But we did really turn our lives around. Alex and I got married 3 years later and adopted 3 children, Maya, Hayley, and Greta. They have play dates with Star, Poussey and Soso's child, and Emma, Piper and Larry's child.

Everyone's lives kinda worked out. And even though at times it may feel like an episode of Friends, I couldn't be happier.


End file.
